When i lived with the Camdens
by Dance4Grace
Summary: Martin's thought as he goes through the motiond with the camdens
1. The camdens and relization

It was the year of 2004 when i moved in with the Camdens. Mr.Camdenbrought me around the house gave the grand tour and what not .

"Hey ,you must be Martin." said a delicate voice." she was a cutie but she must be like 14 years old and i'm 16 so that would beweird plus i'm going to live with her so that isso out of the question.

"Yea, and which one are you?"Martin new the names but not the ages so he had no idea if she wasLucy,Mary or Ruthie.

"Ruthie,the smart one, so i hear you got the hello kitty sweet."

"Yup, is that your handy work ."

"Well i moved out when i was like 10 when robbie Mary's ex moved in and he didnt really change it so i guess it stayed like that but i am so over that stage."I laughed she'sreally cute butI think it might be more approprate to see her as a sister.

"It was very nice to meet you and i am really looking forward to live with you with your size of a famialy i doubtI would be bored." Imstarting to like this already.

"Not one day." She smiled warmly and winked , Oh yea very cute. No stop that Martin.

* * *

9 months later...

Well i have lived here for almost a year alot of drama has happen it is like im stuck in a soap opera but it is very fun I have a girlfriend name ZoeI did date Simon 's ex for a while but that went bad but Ruthie which she is my bestfriend now help me get through it I love that girl i have a tough time keeping up with the Camden dramas i do know...

* * *

Simon Camden- He is not a Virgin anymore had mutiple girlfriends said he love them all and thought he was going to be a father. he did accidently killed a drunk kid and went through lots of therpy for that.

* * *

Lucy + Keven-they got pregnant lucy is associate pastor does a sex talk class for teen girls and very crazy keven is a big part of the famialy and just as crazy a lucy

* * *

Mr+Mrs Camden- Well they just have to deal with these prombles but they always seem to have a smile on their face.

* * *

Ruthie- She had a boyfriend named henry but he wanted to break-up with her the day we found out ,she wanted to save a bird she always seems to be helping somthing or someone thats what makes her so beautiful, oh right well Keven ,Matt andI yelled at henry he explained the situation and Ruthie came out alright and the bird too. Now she is dateing Vincent i don't like him much either i dont know why i hate every guy she dates i just do but, she did like Mac but that went down the drain when he said he was like his sister but now Mac likes her alot now i hate that.Oh no i always keep coming back to this Mac said that i'm in love with her but i denied it not to just him but me do i really like her oh great i don't like her I Martin Brewer am in love with Ruthie Camden ! 


	2. Midnight confessions

I walked through the familure door that lead to the Camden kitchen. It was late at night and I couldn't sleep finding out this new revelation with Ruthie was so effecting I mean it's not every day when you realize that your in love with a girl who was like your sister. I looked up and saw the refrigerator opened.

"Hello? Which Camden are you?" I whispered then I saw that beautiful face pop up I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Martin. Couldn't sleep?" she whispered while looking at the stairs.

"Yea, you?" she bit her lip and shook her head.

"No I was craving chocolate." She said. She took out her mother's famous chocolate cake and cut to pieces. Then I got out two glasses of milk.

"So how come you couldn't sleep." She asked while take a huge bite of cake that made me chuckle. In the back of my mind I answered, _"Because I love you and your all I can think about."_ But I didn't I so cleverly answered.

"I guess I'm just stressed out." She looked at me with sympathy in her eyes then raised her eyebrow, which usually meant she didn't buy it.

"Martin." So I told her something that sounded like the truth.

"Well there is this girl she is so beautiful, smart, she is actually a one of a kind and I think I love her." she smiled that 100 dollar Ruthie smile and tilted her head she got her plate and stood up then she came over and rested her hand on my shoulder.

"Sounds like your continents is trying to tell you something." She looked in my eyes as she spoke so sweetly that melted my heart I just love the sound of her voice.

"Like what?"

"That you should tell Ruthie who it is so you can get it off your chest." She said jokingly with a wink then she leaned in and looked straight in my eyes and said.

"Tell your love how you feel it's always necessary to take risks when it comes down to love because you never know when life is going to end and plus you don't want to stay home when your old, fat, and smelly, looking back and wondering what could have been. Now I suggest you get to sleep or you are going to be cranky and I don't want to put up with your crankiness in the morning so sweet dreams." She kissed my cheek and wobbled up the stairs trying not to make a sound and she left me in a daze . I herd the door shut upstairs and whispered.

"Goodnight Ruthie. I love you." Now why can't I say that to her face? I asked myself while going back to bed.


	3. She loves me she loves me not

Hi guys thanks for the reviews.

Few months later:

This will be the last time I walk down this staircase from awaking to the smell of Annie's cooking. Today is the day I move in with my father he is coming back from Iraq and I am going to miss living with this kind family, I'm really going to miss living with Ruthie.

"Good morning Martin." Ruthie said as I walked in. Her hair was straightened out today and she looked beautiful.

"Morning" I said with a smile..

We finished up breakfast and I went up to pack up my stuff. That is when I found Ruthie's boyfriend in my apartment.

"I need you to break up with Ruthie for me." Is he for real.

"What? Why would you want to break up with someone as good as Ruthie?"

"I'm going on vacation and if I meet someone I want to be able to date them."

"So that's why. Fine I will do it but not for you but because I think Ruthie deserves someone better anyways." I shouldn't have agreed to do it, because as I tried to convince Ruthie to dump him she got the idea that I wanted to date her. I had to lie about my feelings because she freaked out and I do not want to lose her. So I guess I should be just trapped in this masquerade then pulling of this façade and lose her indefinitely. I did get to hold her in my arms for the amount of 2 seconds. I will find away to pull off this façade and I'll get to hold her in my arms. But for now I'll wait because I know she's worth the wait.

During the summer I swooned over Ruthie so I decided that maybe if I pretend to be attracted to another girl that maybe she'll come around so I decided to ask out Meredith.

At Church:

I walk in and I see R0uthie with her brothers she did something new to her hair she cut her bags and her hair was straight with Carmel highlights. I sat behind her but all she did was say hi and stared at Meredith's friend Jack. I hope my plan works.

Sorry for short chapters I feel like I'm losing mojo so any suggestions would be nice.


	4. One bad party

I feel as though Ruthie took my heart out and threw in a blender. Meredith and I were on a date when I saw Ruthie making out with one of the players on my softball team, Brian.

Now here I am just lying on my bed thinking about Ruthie Camden.

Ruthie Pov:

I made out with one of the hottest guy in school. He thinks I'm sexy and for once I feel 16 instead of a little girl following every guideline her parents make. There is just one problem ,my best friend is avoiding me .Martin is just so hard to read I mean what is his problem so what he saw me make out with his team mate he was on a date with Meredith he is just so over protective when it comes with me dating. Anyways Brain is takeing me to a party tonight and I plan to look as sexy as I can. I found my red halter dress and did my hair the way Brian likes it.

I looked out the window and saw Brian and Ruthie walk out, of course Ruthie had to look so beautiful but I know Brian he is not a good guy he is a pervert and I am worried about her. I'm going to follow them.

I sat in my car waiting for them to leave the drive way when they did I trailed behind them but I did not put my headlights on they stopped at some party. I waited awhile when they went in then went in myself to find Ruthie dancing and Brian with his hands all over her. I had all I could do to not punch the guy. Wait what is he whispering in her ear where are they going I don't like this not one bit.

I lost track of her I went into every room that was unlocked upstairs that's when I herd a scream come from down the hall I ran to the door and tried to open it but it was locked I knew it was Ruthie I know her cry all too well so I kicked the door open and I couldn't believe what I saw…..

Ruthie Pov:

I'm scared I cant stop crying he told me to scream because no one would hear me when I did he slapped me My thoughts went to Martin hoping in some way he would save me that's when the door flew open and there was Martin.

Sorry for the cliff hanger and that its short. Hope you like it.


	5. up for grabs

I've decided to give up on this story but if someone would like take the story line please feel free to ask


End file.
